Cost and Quality Baseline
Cost Base Line The following details the cost baseline for this project. Cost Management will be based on this baseline of Six Hundred and Seventeen Thousand, Five Hundred Trinidad and Tobago Dollars (TTD $617,500.00). Quality Base Line The quality Baseline for the project orlando would involve setting fixed times to assess the deliverables and checkpoints on the project. The checks would be done weekly as the project is being developed and monthly when the project is commissioned into the procurement system. The quality baseline would assist in determining the current performance of the sub-projects in the APS development and implementation at RTT. The important features that would be investigated are quantitative data on the rates of defects occurring with the software being created, defects in the hardware would also be recorded along with defects in the hardware-software interface. These defects should then be monitored to solve the issues; thereby limiting its occurence. The log of this data is useful when the project is handed over to RTT, so the staff trained on the APS can troubleshoot the issues themselves.. The quality baseline assists in monitoring that the accumulated cost of defects so that they do not exceed the budgeted amount. This is an initiative to minimize the chance of the project exceeding the cost allocated to it. It would be challenging to determine which stakeholder needs are given priority. The APS needs to benefit the largest cross-section of persons; therefore the following steps indicate how the quality baseline would be assessed: 1. Identify features of Procurement that are are spin off the APS designed in the project charter. These features would be sent to the main stakeholders in the project for their feedback on the inclusion of the ideas to expand the usefulness of the procurement system being designed. It should be noted that only spin-off concepts would be entertained in order to keep within the approved scope of the APS project. The concept is to have advancements during the project development phase if the stakeholders deem the feature necessary and more efficient for RTT’s business. 2. The model to be used as the baseline deliverables is that model approved from the project charter. Any changes must be in conformance with the approved project charter; hence the spin-off ideas would also have to be approved and signed-off upon, before they can be implemented. The quality of APS produced is not determined by how flawless the software and hardware systems work; rather some tangable value must be seen from the APS. This shows that changes to the quality baseline must be screened by the project manager who would have the skill and experience to determine which changes can translate to solid benefits to RTT, and only suggest those to the stakeholders to limit fluctuations in the scope of the project. 3. Surveys would be done to get a consensus from all the major stakeholders on what they deem to be the quality baseline for the project. These surveys would be administered via e-mail messages, polls on RTT’s website, questionnaires distributed at the stakeholder meetings, and also from the communication made to the PR division. 4. The results from the survey would then be assessed and presented to the board of RTT for their consideration of the needs of RTT’s stakeholders. 5. The survey results would be discussed with the management of RTT and other major stakeholders. The feedback from those meetings would determine the deliverables that would be important in establishing what is the quality baseline for the APS project. From that, action would be taken, and the information displayed on the RTT website, via a circulation of e-mails and the company’s newsletter so that the participants would be aware of the company’s direction.